starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Hightan (Timeline B)
Hightan is a medium-sized terrestial desert planet known for its glittering, chrome-like citys. Although it is mostly desert, with a 45% cover of water on the entire planet, life still manages to flourish, living off the many lakes that dot the planet. In 20 ABY, Hightan was subject to its own civil war between its governing Patriarchs with an usurper named Raanz whom lead the attack for control. By 21 ABY he had taken over, and in 22 a rebellion started by an errant Seth Blacket went to combat the dictatorship. The war later ended with Raanz's death, opening up the chance to take back control, restoring power to the Hightan Clans. The planet would then later join the New Republic under the leadership of Patriarch Seth Blackett, coming to its aid during the Yuuzhan Vong war. It remained untouched from the Vong terraforming, luckily enough, and so survived to continue to be a member in the Galactic Alliance and in the Second Galactic Civil War, the Jedi Coalition. In Triumphant Shadows, a Alternate Timeline C, Hightan is a founding member to a Third Republic remnant called the Arkanis Coalition. History Hightan has a abundance in resources. High winds in the desert plains make effective wind-power energy for most local citys to use. The planet is 45% water on the surface. The planet is lead by a court of Patriarchs who are elected by major clans on the planet, the Patriarchs themselves hold the most power, second only to the Clans themselves. Around 20 ABY, A Patriarch of Hightan named Raanz took control of the planet and lead in a totalitarian dictatorship. Circa 22 ABY Seth Blacket, a young Hightanian, lead a battle agaisnt the dictatorship, ultimately starting the Hightan Civil War. Hightan Civil War The planet became engulfed in war and was secluded to the Galaxy for some time. Seth Blacket, now the main commander of the rebellions forces, lead the battle onwards to take down the dictator. Vebba the Hutts trader ships safe, in gratitude he gave the rebellion forces an IOU. One day when the Rebellion was almost destroyed, a old Bothan who came forth saved them, revealing to be a relative of Commander Seth. His name was York Blackett, and assumed the Commander position during the unknown dissapearance of Seth. When the day came to free Hightan, Seth went out to cash in the IOU. Only to find himself denied. But the battle raged on, and by the hearts of the people Raanz was killed in the middle of the fight. Reconstruction Months after the end of the war Seth Blacket was made Head Patriarch of Hightan where he served dutifly. He helped train better Long Range Trooper. And trade with other planets. And was a fond supporter of the New Republic. Hightan joined the New Republic after its reconstruction, and helped in Republic interests in the lower Outer Rim. Category:Outer Rim Territories Category:Third Republic Category:Arkanis Coalition Category:Golden Empire Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article